


Der Tote Hund im Wolkenband

by Klybneeka



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond - Ian Fleming
Genre: Auror Ron Weasley, Brother/Brother Incest, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, F/M, Gen, Graphic Description, Harry Potter Next Generation, Incest, M/M, Multi, Original Sailor Senshi, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pottercest (Harry Potter), Sailor Moon Manga, Sibling Incest, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klybneeka/pseuds/Klybneeka
Summary: [Harry Potter x Sailor Moon x James Bond] Triggerwarnung: DarkHarry, Inzest, Crime, Hurt/Comfort, Adult Content, Posttraumatische Belastungsstörung *James Sirius Potter x Albus Severus Potter* Großbritannien und Japan werden von einer dunklen Energie bedroht. Als der junge Auror James Sirius Potter nach Japan reist, um das Problem zu lösen, trifft er plötzlich auf mysteriöse Frauen mit übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten. Und ganz plötzlich kollidieren Welten, die sich hätten niemals berühren sollen.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/James Sirius Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, James Sirius Potter/Other(s)
Kudos: 1





	Der Tote Hund im Wolkenband

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayLaNee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLaNee/gifts).



Der Herbst schien in Japan nur halb so schön zu sein wie in Großbritannien. Zumindest dachte das der junge Auror namens James Sirius Potter mürrisch, als er zusammen mit seinem japanischen Kollegen Sakura Nagatamo durch einen klammen, dunklen Wald irgendwo bei Kyoto stapfte. James war mehr als genervt, denn er verstand noch immer nicht, wieso sie nicht hatten einfach zu dem gesuchten Portal hinapparieren können, denn schließlich hatten die Japaner es schon vor gut drei Wochen ausfindig gemacht. Doch in Japan ging man an manche Dinge wohl anders heran.  
Außerdem war James genervt, dass er überhaupt nach Japan hatte kommen müssen. Die japanischen Auroren hätten das Portal sicherlich auch ohne seine Mithilfe schließen können, aber nein, aus diplomatischen Gründen war dies nicht möglich gewesen.  
Sakura sprach nur schwach Englisch, doch immerhin besser, als James Japanisch sprechen konnte. Er hatte sich absichtlich nicht die Mühe gemacht, sich auch nur ansatzweise auf seinen Einsatz in Japan vorzubereiten. Er hatte ja sowieso nicht hier her gewollt und nur unter Protest die Mission angetreten. Dabei war er noch nicht einmal Einsatzleiter, sondern mal wieder nur der Auror für alle Fälle, der die Arbeit erledigte, die andere nicht übernehmen wollten. Und so befand er sich nun mitten in Japan, in einem Wald, der weder bunte Blätter, noch einen holzigen Geruch hatte, sondern stattdessen aus faulem und grauem Herbstlaub bestand und dementsprechend auch roch.  
  
Sie waren auf dem Weg zu dem Gegenstück eines Portals, welches sich mysteriöserweise vor knapp zwei Monaten inmitten der Themse aufgetan und seitdem tote Meerjungfrauen, japanische Zeitungen, Müll und weitere, leblose Kreaturen ausgespuckt hatte. Es war direkt unterhalb der London Bridge aufgetaucht und einem damals vorbei joggenden Muggel aufgefallen. Dieser hatte daraufhin die zuständige Muggelpolizei informiert und diese dann, nach einigen Nachforschungen, den Inlandsgeheimdienst: MI5. Dann hatte es auch gar nicht mehr lange gedauert, bis die Aurorenzentrale konsultiert worden war, denn die Welt der Zauberer und Hexen war für den Secret Service natürlich kein Geheimnis. Man arbeitete bereits seit dem Ende des Ersten Zaubererkriegs 1981 zusammen, auch wenn nur unfreiwillig. Jedenfalls hatten Nachforschungen schnell ergeben, dass das Portal eine Art Gegenstück hatte und nachdem einige Auroren wild damit experimentiert hatten, Peilsender und andere Dinge durch das Portal gejagt hatten, war man zu der Erkenntnis gelangt, dass man das Portal von beiden Seiten aus schließen könnte. Die Idee war, dass man von beiden Seiten einen speziellen Zauberspruch durchschoss, die eine darauffolgende Implosion auslösen und die beiden Portale dadurch auflösen könnte. Wie man zu diesem Entschluss gekommen war, verstand James bisher immer noch nicht. Aber andererseits war er weder an der Suche nach einer Lösung beteiligt gewesen, noch wurde er fürs Denken bezahlt. Er war nur die ausführende Kraft, die nun die Theorie in die Praxis umsetzen sollte.  
  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hatte sich der Wald vor ihnen aufgetan und war in eine trübe Lichtung übergegangen, die ein großes, weites Feld präsentierte, in wessen Mitte das gesuchte Portal leuchtete. Es war viel größer, als das in London und hatte eine enorm Leuchtkraft. James fand es befremdlich, dass das Portal jedoch in komplette Stille gehüllt war, denn um sie herum konnte man nur die Geräusche der Natur hören. Ein bisschen Rascheln, ein kleines Pfeifen des Windes, hier und da mal ein Vögelchen.  
„Dann mal los“, seufzte James und war froh, dass das ganze Theater bald vorbei sein würde. Aus seiner Jackentasche zog er seinen Zauberstab und kreierte mit einem kleinen Aufflackern eine Art Spiegel, der sich auf den Durchmesser des Portals ausweitete und diesem nun gegenüber stand. Man hatte James gesagt, dass die Spiegelung eventuelle Rückfeuerungen aufhalten und zurückschießen würde. Dann sah er auf seine Armbanduhr. Dabei handelte es sich nicht um eine gewöhnliche Uhr, sondern um ein Kommunikationsmittel, mit welchem er nun in der Lage war, sich mit seinem Kollegen in Großbritannien abzustimmen, um den Zauberspruch auch wirklich synchron und gleichzeitig in das Portal zu jagen. James tippte auf das Ziffernblatt und es vibrierte kurz. Der Zeiger rotierte einmal rückwärts und dann wie aus dem Häuschen vorwärts. Er schien gar kein Ende finden zu wollen. Der Zeiger spulte die Uhrzeit wild vorwärts, wie im Flug vergingen auf der Uhr über vierzig Stunden und dann plötzlich kroch eine winzige Figur aus der Uhr und balanciert nun auf dem Ziffernblatt. Es war eine Miniaturversion von James' Kollegen Rubertus Ashford. „Wir sind soweit“, meldete sich Ashford zu Wort und James gab ein affirmatives Nicken als Antwort. „Dann auf Drei.“  
James richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Portal. Bei Drei stieß James „Malingere!“ aus und aus seinem Zauberstab schossen von Flammen umgebene Pfeile, die zischend in das Portal eindrangen und in den Untiefen des Unbekannten verschwanden. Zuerst schien es dem Portal nichts auszumachen, da für ein paar Sekunden einfach gar nichts passierte. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte James sehen, wie Sakura ihn fragend anschaute. Doch James entschied sich, ihn zu ignorieren. Dann zuckte das Portal plötzlich auf, als sei es eine Art Lebewesen, das sich vor etwas fürchterlich erschreckt hatte. Es zog sich krampfend zusammen und schrumpfte mit einem hohlen donnerartigen Geräusch zusammen. James und Sakura wichen instinktiv ein paar Meter zurück, da sie nicht wussten, was sie nun erwarten würde. Vorsichtshalber errichtete Sakura für beide einen Schutzschild um sie herum. Das erwies sich bereits im nächsten Moment als äußerst praktisch, denn das Portal schwoll wieder an, doch diesmal auf das doppelte und zerplatzte dann mit einer heftigen Wucht zu einer Stoßwelle, die James und Sakura mit aller Härte erfasste. Meterweit wurden sie nach hinten geschleudert und krachten hart auf dem Boden auf, sodass es ihnen für einen kurzen Moment die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Es war ihr Glück, dass sie sich auf einem mehr oder weniger weichen Feld befanden, denn ein härterer Untergrund hätte sicherlich auch einige gebrochene Knochen bedeutet. James raffte sich fest schnaufend auf und nahm verschwommen war, dass das Portal verschwunden war. Einzig ein kleines Glitzern spielte seine Lichtspiele. Es war ein Funkeln, in etwa der Größe eines kleinen Lagerfeuers. James lief ein paar Schritte in Richtung des Funkelns und bemerkte dabei, dass ihm recht schwindlig war. Er konnte kaum gerade gehen und stolperte wie im Rausche von Alkohol zu der kleinen Lichtquelle. Sakura war ihm in diesem Moment egal. Er wollte unbedingt wissen, um was es sich bei dieser neuen Erscheinung handelte. Er spürte, dass von dem Funkeln eine seltsame Energie ausging. Es war eine Energie, die er spüren konnte bis tief in seine Knochen und die ihn hypnotisierte und weiter an sich ran zog.  
James war überrascht nur einen winzig kleinen Kristall vor sich zu finden, der in etwa die Größe eines Goldenen Schnatzes hatte. Doch die Energie und das Leuchten, was er ausstrahlte war um einiges enormer. Was war das für eine Magie? Wie in Trance hatte James seine Hand danach ausgestreckt und obwohl er es als ausgebildeter Auror hätte besser wissen müssen, griff er unwillkürlich danach. Dass es sich dabei hätte um einen gefährlichen Gegenstand hätte handeln können, war ihm gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Und so griff er danach und als sich seine Finger um den Kristall schlossen, verschwand die Leuchtkraft in der Tiefe seiner nun zur Faust geballten Hand. Was er daraufhin spürte, war nur schwer in Worte zu fassen. Es war eine unglaubliche Stärke, die ihn durchflutete und bis in die letzten Fasern seines Körpers eindrang. Sie erfüllte ihn mit Wärme und Kälte zugleich, tiefster Hass und innigste Liebe bahnten ihren Weg simultan durch sein Herz und in seinem Verstand schienen sich Weltbild und Sinnhaftigkeit neu anzuordnen. Es war der reinste Rausch und seine Finger kribbelten wild. Doch der Rausch wurde unsanft unterbrochen, als sich eine schwere Hand auf seine Schulter legte. James zuckte zusammen und zog sich ruckartig von der Geste weg. Mit einem Sprung nach vorne drehte er sich hastig um und sah in Sakuras Gesicht, der sich unbemerkt von hinten an James herangeschlichen hatte. Dessen Augen waren weit geöffnet und James konnte erkennen, dass in ihnen Gier und Verlangen lagen.  
„Auror Potter, bitte geben Sie mir den Kristall“, stammelte Sakura sichtlich nervös. James legte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite und setzte ein hämisches Grinsen auf. Hatte er es doch gewusst! Irgendwas stimmte mit Sakura nicht und man konnte ihm nicht trauen.  
„Was ist das für ein Kristall? Was habt ihr uns verschwiegen?“, fragte er und öffnete seine Faust behutsam, um einen weiteren Blick auf das kleine Energiebündel in seiner Hand zu werfen. Das Leuchten hatte sich reduziert und nun pochte der kleine Kristall so bunt wie er war wie ein kleines Herz in James' Hand. Er hätte es vorher wissen müssen, dass man den Japanern nicht blind vertrauen konnte. Irgendetwas verheimlichten sie immer.  
Sakura schluckte auffällig und presste kurz seine Lippen zusammen. Wahrscheinlich war er gerade dabei, sich eine Ausrede zurecht zu legen. James schüttelte leicht abwertend mit dem Kopf. Er umschloss den Kristall wieder etwas fester, denn er erwartete, dass Sakura wohl auch zu konsequenteren Methoden greifen würde, als nur höflich James um die Übergabe des Kristalls zu bitten. Doch er würde ihm den Gefallen nicht tun. Nicht solange bis er die Wahrheit kannte. Eine Welle aus Adrenalin und weiterer Energie schoss durch James und er spürte, wie der Kristall ihm eine bisher nie erlebte Kraft verlieh. Das war keine ordinäre Zauberei, wie er sie kannte. Diese Energie fühlte sich anders an. Fremdartig.  
Sakura öffnete gerade seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen und James hatte sich innerlich schon auf einen Text aus Lügen und Ausreden eingestellt, als er plötzlich unerwartet durch die Luft geschleudert wurde. Irgendetwas hatte ihn von hinten erwischt. Es hatte sich angefühlt, als wenn ein konzentrierter Wasserstrahl direkt auf seinen Rücken gerichtet worden war und hatte ihn wie einen vom Sturm mitgenommenen Baum entwurzelt. Er flog meterhoch durch die Luft, angetrieben von dem schmerzhaften Druck des Wasserstrahls und schlug dann erneut heftig auf dem Boden auf. Auch Sakura hatte es erwischt. Er war ebenfalls durch die Lüfte geschleudert worden und krachend neben James aufgeschlagen. Dabei waren beiden Männern Aufschreie des Schmerzes entglitten, denn dieses Mal – trotz der eher sanfteren Beschaffung des Bodens – waren definitiv Knochen in die Brüche gegangen. Was in Merlins Namen war geschehen? James stöhnte auf und versuchte sich trotz des stechenden Schmerzes, der durch ihn peitschte, aufzuraffen. Er hatte instinktiv auch zu seinem Zauberstab gegriffen und hielt nun diesen in der einen und zu seiner Erleichterung noch immer den Kristall in der anderen Hand. Durch den harten Aufschlag hatte sich die Welt um ihn herum erneut in ein verschwommenes Tuch gehüllt und er nahm nur durch zusammengekniffene Augen vage wahr, was vor ihm geschah. Ihm gegenüber standen zwei schmale Gestalten, die sich nicht rührten, sondern ihre Blicke fest auf ihn und den danebenliegenden Sakura gerichtet hatten. Sakura stöhnte ebenfalls, doch er schien Probleme mit dem Aufstehen zu haben. Aus seinem Mund zischten Worte, die James nicht verstand, aber der Ton verriet ihm, dass es wohl keine Willkommensgrüße waren.  
James wollte gerade die fremden Gestalten vor sich fragen, wer sie waren, als eine weibliche Stimme etwas auf Japanisch schrie. Die Stimme klang schrill und seltsam kindlich und ließ James kurz zusammenzucken. Sein Kopf dröhnte und das Bild vor ihm war immer noch nicht klar genug, um zu erkennen, mit wem er es eigentlich zu tun hatte. Eigentlich hätte er auch schon längst einen Schutzzauber um sich herum aufbauen müssen, doch sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass er keinen weiteren Angriff zu befürchten hatte. Sakura hatte sich nun auch endlich aufgerafft und stand nun wankend neben James. Er sprach etwas auf Japanisch.  
Das Bild vor James wurde klarer und zu seiner Überraschung erkannte er nun die Figuren zweier Frauen vor sich.  
  
Ihre Erscheinung war befremdlich und James brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, was er da vor sich sah. Vor ihm standen zwei junge Frauen, die nicht älter als zwanzig sein durften. Die eine war recht klein und ging James gerade mal bis zur Schulter. Sie hatte langes in zwei zu Zöpfen geteiltes, blondes Haar und auf ihrer Stirn thronte eine Art Diadem mit einem funkelnden roten Edelstein im Zentrum. Ihre Begleitung war leicht größer, doch ihr Haar war kurz und schimmerte dunkelblau. Beide trugen eine Art Matrosenanzug in Form eines Rocks und einer typischen Schleife auf der Vorderseite der dazugehörigen Bluse. Sie waren identisch gekleidet und unterschieden sich nur in Farbe. Während die Uniform der blonden Frau rot-weiß war, so war die der dunkelhaarigen blau-weiß. James lachte unwillkürlich auf. Das waren doch Kinder. Höchstens Teenager.  
„Wer seid ihr?“, fragte er auf Englisch, in der Hoffnung, dass die beiden ihn verstehen würden. Sie sahen James mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Auf ihren Gesichtern lagen Misstrauen und Vorsicht.  
Die zwei jungen Frauen warfen sich zwei fragende Blicke zu, ehe sie ihre Augen wieder an James' Gesicht hefteten.  
„Mein Name ist Sailor Moon und das hier ist Sailor Merkur“, begann die Blonde und nickte kurz seitlich mit ihrem Kopf in Richtung ihrer Begleitung.  
James hatte einen Moment gebraucht, um auch tatsächlich das zu verstehen, was seine Ohren durch den schweren Akzent der jungen Frau nur mit Schwierigkeit hatten vernehmen können. Sailor Moon und Sailor Merkur? Das waren nun doch äußerst seltsame Namen für zwei junge japanische Teenies.  
Sakura neben ihm fuchtelte wild gestikulierend mit seinem Zauberstab herum, den er plötzlich gegen die zwei Mädchen hob. Er schrie erneut etwas auf Japanisch und richtete dann seine Worte an James: „Das sind Kriminelle. Sie sind Muggel! Sie wollen diesen Kristall an sich reißen und Unheil damit anstellen.“ Sakura klang aufgeregt und gehetzt. Und irgendwie hatte James das mulmige Gefühl, das etwas nicht stimmte, doch er konnte nicht richtig einordnen, was es war. Er drückte den Kristall in seiner Hand, in der Hoffnung, von ihm eine Art Antwort auf seine Fragen und sein Misstrauen zu erhalten, doch es strömte nur weiterhin kraftvolle Energie durch ihn, die jedoch keine Antworten mit sich brachte.  
„Er lügt!“, schoss es aus Sailor Moon heraus, die ihre Fäuste zusammenballte und einen Schritt auf Sakura zuging. James ob nun auch instinktiv seinen Zauberstab. „Keinen Schritt weiter, Mädchen“, fauchte er und die Spitze seines Zauberstabs fing an leicht blau zu glühen. Er war bereit, diesen Mädchen wehzutun. Denn auch wenn sie vielleicht nur den Anschein zweier jungen, unschuldigen Frauen machten, so begriff James ebenfalls, dass es höchst seltsam war, dass gerade jetzt und hier zwei Fremde auftauchten. Geschlecht und Alter waren ihm dabei egal.  
„James, bitte. Gib mir den Kristall. Ich weiß, wo er unterzubringen ist“, stotterte Sakura und warf James kurz einen eindringlichen Blick zu. „Es ist wichtig.“  
Doch dann geschah alles ganz schnell.  
Sailor Merkur holte aus und aus ihren Händen kam ein blauer, breiter Blitz geschossen, der James und Sakura jeweils in ihrer Körpermitte traf. Doch James realisierte schnell, dass es gar kein Blitz war, sondern erneut ein harter Wasserstrahl, der mit einer unglaublichen Wucht nun in seine Magengegend schoss und ihn erneut meterweit durch die Luft fliegen ließ. Doch diesmal würde er nicht einfach zu Boden gehen. Er konzentrierte sich fest und versuchte seinen Körper geistig von der Berührung des Strahls zu trennen. Seine Gliedmaßen zogen sich kurz zusammen und sein Körper fühlte sich an, als wolle er gleich implodieren, doch ehe der innerliche Knall gekommen war, war James hinter den beiden Mädchen auf dem Feld gelandet, dabei mit beiden Beinen fest auf dem Boden. Er hatte sich aus der Gefahr hinausapparieren können. Aus seinem Zauberstab schoss ein Fesselungszauber. Er traf Sailor Merkur mit voller Wucht, die mit einem überraschten Schrei zu Boden ging und sich in den festen Ketten nun windete wie in Fisch im Netz. Sailor Moon hatte derweil den zu Boden gegangenen Sakura attackiert, doch er hatte ebenfalls zurückschlagen können. Zwar nicht so erfolgreich wie James, aber er hatte Sailor Moon ablenken können, die jetzt erst mit erschrockenen Augen feststellte, dass ihre Freundin festgekettet auf dem Boden lag. James schoss einen weiteren Angriff aus seinem Zauberstab, diesmal auf Sailor Moon gerichtet, doch sie holte zur Gegenattacke aus. Ein heller, rosa farbender Lichtstrahl kam auf James zu, der mit jedem Meter immer heißer wurde. James wehrte diesen mit einem Schutzschild ab und schoss einen Fluch zurück. Sailor Moon machte jedoch einen Satz und sprang wie mit der Leichtigkeit einer Katze in die Luft und landete ein paar Meter weiter hinter Sakura. James hatte seine Augen fest auf sie gerichtet und Wut war nun endgültig in ihm hoch gekrochen. Was bildeten sich diese Schlampen eigentlich ein? Er schnaufte wütend wie ein Stier und holte erneut zur Attacke aus. Diesmal würde er diesem Miststück eine Lektion erteilen. James rief sich gedanklich seine dunkelsten Erinnerungen hervor, um genug Hass für den Cruciatusfluch zu generieren. Seine Hände kribbelten mit Verlangen nach Rache.  
  
Als James wieder zu Sinnen kam, befand er sich noch immer auf dem Feld, jedoch waren weder Sakura noch die beiden mysteriösen Teenager anwesend. James' Kopf pochte und ihm war übel. Er spürte jetzt ganz deutlich, dass er sich mindestens eine Rippe gebrochen haben musste. Was war geschehen? Er lag auf dem Rücken und sah für eine Weile völlig weggetreten hinauf zum Himmel, der mittlerweile Platz für die Sterne gemacht hatte. Nach einer Weile beschloss er dann, aufzustehen und erst dann merkte er auch zu seiner Überraschung, dass sein Zauberstab die ganze Zeit auf seinem Brustkorb gelegen hatte. Man hatte ihn also absichtlich am Leben gelassen und das sogar noch bewaffnet. James stieß ein mürrisches Brummen aus bei dem Gedanken, mit einer gebrochenen Rippe nach Hause apparieren zu müssen. Aber noch viel schlimmer war, dass er gar nicht so recht wusste, was er seinem Vorgesetzten und Onkel Ronald Bilius Weasley sagen sollte.  
  


***

  
  
Als James endlich zuhause war, waren insgesamt fast neunzehn Stunden vergangen. Ein ganz normaler Arbeitstag im Leben eines Auroren also. Ohne auch nur einen Laut zu machen, erschien er inmitten seiner kleinen Küche. Es war halb vier Uhr am morgen und seine kleine Wohnung war in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Er ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und schnaufte kurz durch. Das Apparieren über längere Distanzen war immer anstrengend. Es bedurfte vieler Zwischenstopps und so hatte er einmal in Peking, in Doha und Istanbul kurz Pause eingelegt, ehe er endlich wieder in Großbritannien und somit auch bei sich zu Hause gelandet war. Apparieren war gerade bei internationalen Missionen die bevorzugte Variante. Das Flohnetzwerk kam nicht in Frage, da durch die internationale Kriminalität die Netzwerke viel zu oft abgehört und Reisewege nachverfolgt wurden. Und Portschlüssel kamen aus selbigem Grund ebenfalls nur äußerst selten in Frage. Obwohl das Apparieren zwar viel Kraft kostete, so zog James es den nicht vorhandenen Alternativen allemal vor und so hatte er es immerhin geschafft in unter dreißig Minuten einmal um den halben Globus zu reisen und sogar noch einen kurzen Abstecher im St-Mungo-Hospital zu machen, um seine Rippe heilen zu lassen. Er seufzte kurz und erhob sich dann, um aus dem Kühlschrank ein kaltes Bier zu holen. Das grelle Licht des Kühlschranks ließ seine Augen kurz aufbrennen. Er schnappte sich eine Flasche, gab der Tür einen kleinen Schubser und drehte sich um. Ihm entfuhr ein kleiner Aufschrei und die Flasche fiel ihm aus der Hand, als er plötzlich eine Gestalt vor sich hatte.  
„Hey!“, stieß Albus Severus Potter, sein zwei Jahre jüngerer Bruder, freudig aus und fing dabei mit einer spielerischen Leichtigkeit die Flasche auf.  
„Bei Merlin hast du mich erschreckt!“, keuchte James und sah Albus noch immer halb erschrocken an. Albus schnippte mit seinen Fingern und die Küche leuchtete in einem warmen, sanften Licht auf. Sie wurde nicht komplett hell, sondern erstrahlte in einem für die Augen angenehmen Dämmerlicht. James' Lippen formten sich zu einem sanften Lächeln, als er in das strahlende Gesicht von Albus blickte. Trotz der schwachen Helligkeit leuchteten dessen klaren, grünen Augen in voller Erwartung. Er grinste James verspielt an, stellte die Flasche hinter James auf den Kühlschrank und presste sich dann in einer festen Umarmung fest an ihn. James' Gesicht vergrub sich dabei automatisch in Albus' dunklem, wirren Haar, das immer und stets in alle Himmelsrichtungen stand. Es roch rosig und auch ein wenig nach frisch gebackenem Brot. Sie verweilten einige Zeit in der Umarmung, bis Albus sich aus James' Armen etwas herauszog und ihn dann wieder in voller Erwartung musterte. „Ich hab dich vermisst“, sagte er daraufhin und presste danach seine Lippen auf die von James. James versank in dem Kuss und zog Albus noch fester an sich. Er ließ dabei seine Hände fordernd über dessen Rücken gleiten, bis er mit seiner Hand fest eine Pobacke knetete. Er merkte im Kuss, dass Albus zu grinsen begann. Ihre Lippen lösten sich wieder voneinander, doch hatten sie noch immer ihre Köpfe Stirn an Stirn aneinandergelegt.  
„Es waren doch nur, keine Ahnung, ein paar Stunden“, flüsterte James sanft und schloss seine Augen. Er war müde und erschöpft und es tat gut, Albus in seinen Armen so zu halten. Er hätte direkt im Stehen so einschlafen können.  
„Viel zu lange“, erwiderte Albus leise und auch er genoss die Nähe.  
„Wieso bist du noch wach?“, summte James verträumt und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.  
„Ich hab auf dich gewartet.“  
James lächelte. Seine Sorgen um Japan waren verschwunden. Arbeit war jetzt irrelevant.  
„Außerdem wollte ich dich daran erinnern, dass wir morgen Dad besuchen gehen.“  
James riss seine Augen auf und schob Albus einen halben Meter von sich.  
Verdammt. Das hatte er ja ganz vergessen. Verdammt, verdammt. Er seufzte und griff zur Flasche Bier, die er mit einem plopp öffnete.  
„Du hast es vergessen, nicht wahr?“ fragte Albus vorwurfsvoll und ließ sich am Küchentisch nieder. James ließ sich auf einen Stuhl gegenüber fallen. „Ja, hab ich.“ Bei Albus musste man erst gar nicht versuchen zu lügen. Albus war ein ehemaliger Slytherin und kannte sich mit dem Lügen viel besser aus als jeder andere, den James kannte und daher war es zwecklos, sich zu verstellen.  
„Aber du kommst mit, ja?“ Albus bohr seine Augen erwartungsvoll in die von James. Dieser blies die Backen auf. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er Albus tatsächlich versprochen hatte, beim nächsten Mal dabei zu sein, wenn sie ihren Vater auf der Janus Thickey-Station im St.-Mungo-Hospital besuchen würden. Die Janus Thickey-Station war eine spezielle Einrichtung für Zauberer und Hexen, die ihren Verstand verloren hatten oder in einer ähnlichen Weise geistig verwirrt waren. Ihr Vater war vor acht Jahren dort eingewiesen worden und seitdem verweilte er dort. James war damals siebzehn Jahre gewesen, als Harry völlig die Kontrolle über sich selbst verloren hatte und Auroren ihn mitgenommen hatten.  
„Also eigentlich wollte ich früh in die Zentrale, weil es da noch ein paar Dinge gibt, d-“  
Er bemerkte, dass sich Albus' Gesicht zu einer ermahnenden Miene verzog. „Ja, ich komme mit“, resignierte James dann und nahm einen Schluck Bier.  
Albus nickte bestimmend. „Gut. Na dann erzähl mal, wie war es in Japan?“  
  


***

  
  
Eigentlich hatte der Tag für Ronald Bilius Weasley gut angefangen: er war am Morgen erfreulicherweise von Hermine, seiner Frau und besten Freundin, verwöhnt worden und zwar nicht nur mit einem ausgiebigem Frühstück. Doch Rons Freude hatte nicht lange angehalten. Als er gegen neun Uhr in der Früh in seinem Büro in der Aurorenzentrale eingetroffen war, wurde er bereits von Emeline, seiner stets fleißigen Sekretärin mit besorgtem Blick empfangen. Sie hatte schon die ersten Updates und News des noch jungen Tages für ihn zusammengetragen und ihm durch den langen Korridor, entlang eines großen offenen Büros bis in seines gefolgt.  
„Auror Potter hat sich um 2:19 Uhr heute morgen aus Japan zurückgemeldet und das erfolgreiche Schließen des Portals nochmals bestätigt. Um 3:34 Uhr jedoch haben wir Nachricht seitens der Japaner erhalten, dass es anscheinend zu einem Zwischenfall gekommen ist. Bis jetzt wollten sie sich jedoch dazu noch nicht weiter äußern.“  
Ron seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. Das klang typisch für James. Niemals konnte sich der Junge von Ärger fernhalten. Ron wusste zwar noch nicht, um was es bei diesem Zwischenfall ging, aber ihm schwante Schlimmstes. Er nickte Emeline zu. „Danke Em, ich melde mich, sobald ich Sie weiter hier benötige.“ Em nickte mit einem zarten Lächeln. Ihre rosefarbenen Wangen glühten sanft und ihre Augen funkelten gütig. Em war eine wahre Wohltat, in dieser sonst so maroden und chaotischen Aurorenzentrale und Ron war immer wieder aufs Neue froh, dass er sie hatte. Sie drehte sich mit einem kurzen Nicken um und legte ihre kleines, süßes Summen auf, welches die Räume mit etwas Liebe und Leichtigkeit erfüllten. Doch gerade, als sie die Tür aufmachen und das Zimmer verlassen wollte, flog selbige mit einem Schlag auf. Ron zog instinktiv seinen Zauberstab und auch Em hatte zu ihrer hölzernen Waffe gegriffen. In der Tür stand eine große, schlanke Frau. Sie hatte langes, wallendes Haar – tiefschwarz – und auch ihre Augen waren so dunkel wie die Nacht. Sie wirkte streng, was aber nicht nur an ihren ernsten Gesichtszügen lag, sondern auch an ihrer Kleidung. Ihre schmale Figur war in einen Hosenanzug gehüllt, darunter trug sie hohe, spitze Pumps und passend dazu eine schlichte Tasche, die ihr keck über eine Schulter hing.  
Und sie war Japanerin.  
  
„Mein Name ist Setsuna Meiou und ich suche James Sirius Potter.“


End file.
